ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Mercurius
Ultraman Mercurius was part of a nomad tribe that was known for its treasures, for this reason, Chaos ordered his minions to hunt them down, stealing all valuables but one, the legendary armour of the Universe, the Burden of Life or the Planetary Force. The tribe decided to against Chaos himself to get the treasures back, only to get completely annihilated, but Mercurius survived and vowed for revenge... Etymology Mercurius' name comes from the legendary alchemical dragon with the same name, Mercurius. It possesses three heads, representing the Sun, Mercury and the Moon respectively. History Mercurius was a hunter for his tribe, in fact he was a renown one, not just inside his tribe, but throughout his Universe, he was known for taking on two Zettons and one EX Zetton at once and coming out undefeated. Though his occasional journeys would be the end of his tribe as Chaos' enemies, seeing him go away, attacked the tribe and stole everything aside from the Burden of Life. The tribe, deciding to resolve the conflict without Mercurius, went directly to Chaos, and guess what? They got murdered! Every single one of them! When Mercurius discovered what happened, he vowed revenge on Chaos while he wore the Burden of Life. On his way to destroying Chaos, he encounters a child about to die, reminding him of his failure in protecting his tribe, he destroys every monster surrounding the child and spends a few centuries training him. That was until he was reminded of his duty and resumed his hunt for Chaos... Profile Profile *Alternate Names: The Avenger, Slayer, Chaos Hunter *Height: 55m *Weight: 45,000t (55,000t with the Burden of Life) *Age: 150,000 years old *Flight Speed: Depends *Running Speed: Depends *Swimming Speed: Depends *Jumping Distance: Depends *Burrowing Speed: Depends *Time Limit: Depends on his environment *Host: None *Strength: 150,000t Body Features *Eyes: His eyes can see in a variety of ranges and ways, such a X-ray and infrared. *Armour: His skin is heat, laser and cold resistant. *Tri Core: A three-coloured colour timer that works the exact same way as any other. Forms - Armour Forms= The three different forms, or stages as they are known, of the Burden of Life. - Swift Stage= Mercury: Swift Stage A form that revolves around speed. This form is said to be able to outrun a Hyper Zetton's teleportation. Techniques *Extreme Speed: His speed is said to be legendary. **Molecular Oscillation: By vibrating himself at high speeds, he can past through things. **Speed Mirage: By moving at high speeds, he can make 'mirages' of himself. *Hyper Healing: Since he can't just part at extreme speeds right away without breaking a bone, he needs to have hyper healing patching up that problem. *Sonic Boom Strike: A ray created by producing multiple sonic booms at once, mixed with Specium particles. - Dynamo Stage= Moon: Dynamo Stage This form revolves around energy manipulation. It is said to even be able to control the energy of other living beings. Techniques *Ergokinesis: The manipulation of energy. **Dynamo Strike Beam: A powerful beam capable of slicing planets in half. **Dynamo Dynamic Punch: A punch wrapped in energy. **Dynamo Dynamic Kick: A kick wrapped in energy. - Awakened Stage= Awakened Stage Mercurius' most powerful form, this form fuses all of the other stages' abilities and gives them an enormous boost. This form unleashes the true power of the Burden of Life, bringing out Mercurius, the alchemical dragon. Techniques *Roar of the Dragon: A giant silhouette of Mercurius-D appears and shoots a fire, an energy and a wind beam and fuses them together, creating a much more destructive beam. *Awakened Dragon Drill: A giant silhouette of Mercurius-D appears and charges at the enemy, before spinning at high speeds, drilling through them. *Mercurius Awakened End: A giant multi-coloured explosion that is capable of taking dowb planets. }} }} Trivia *The Burden of Life is named that way is because once worn, it can never be separated from its user, and over time, it will deteriorate the user, though it depends on his willpower. *The creator uses Mercurius-U for the Ultraman and Mercurius-D to identify them easier. Category:Clee26 Category:Ultra Sagas